1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to manufacturing ladders with a cushioning material built into the steps to protect the users legs from pain and injury while leaning against the ladder steps.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of ladders and ladder accessories of a wide variety of designs is known in prior art. The prior art discloses a large number of ladders and accessories. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,574 to Joseph discloses an adjustable stepladder, which could have padded steps to stand on. U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,107 to Wilson discloses a portable shin shield for temporary attachment to existing stepladders, unlike this invention, a non-removable cushion built directly into newly manufactured ladder steps.
In this respect, other ladders and accessories depart from the present invention substantially. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a need for the present invention of new ladders to be built with cushioned step edges to protect the legs while leaning against the steps when using a ladder.